


шёл капитан флинт по пандоре, видит — дракон горит

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Other, Pyromania, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, this fire is out of control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: “Эй, тётя Сучка/дядя Зейн, это твой горячо любимый племянник с Пандоры, про которого ты, вероятно, уже не помнишь или даже не знаешь — ну, в любом случае, не хочешь ли прилететь и забрать меня отсюда куда угодно, пожалуйста?”
Relationships: Captain Flynt & Sparky Flynt, Captain Flynt/The Soaring Dragon, Claptrap & Sparky Flynt, Sparky Flynt & Zane Flynt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC-17 от WTF Borderlands 2021





	шёл капитан флинт по пандоре, видит — дракон горит

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи являются совершеннолетними, но ведут себя как долбоёбы.

Клаптрап верещал хуже, чем едва вылупившиеся детёныши ракка. Хуже скрежета пилы по ржавому металлу. Если бы Спарки составлял топ-десять самых мерзких и раздражающих звуков Пандоры, Клаптрап бы его возглавил. Ничего личного к Клаптрапу — кого угодно можно было возненавидеть, если слышать его вопли постоянно, день за днём, месяц за месяцем.  
— Пожалуйста, заткнись, — попросил Спарки сквозь зубы.  
— О-о-о-о-о, какая чудовищная, безумная, невыносимая боль! — самозабвенно орал Клаптрап.  
— Ты сраный бот, — сказал Спарки. Снова запустил руку в Клаптрапову задницу, нащупал основную двигательную ось и с силой дёрнул, освобождая заклинивший механизм. — Ты не чувствуешь боли!  
— Да, но вот сейчас обидно было! — заявил Клаптрап полным энтузиазма голосом. — И унизительно!  
— Я хочу вырвать ему динамики нахрен, — пожаловался Спарки, — можно я вырву ему динамики нахрен? Сейчас, чтобы два раза не развинчивать?  
— А место его ты занять не хочешь? — спросил Капитан.  
Спарки втянул голову в плечи.  
Приладил заднюю панель на место и принялся прикручивать теми же ржавыми болтами, которые с таким трудом открутил получасом ранее. Болты входили и проворачивались со скрипом, Спарки даже пришлось треснуть по одному, чтобы загнать поглубже. Клаптрапы, подумал он, что за устаревшая и бесполезная технология.  
— Или перепрограммировать его голосовой модулятор на траксиканский рейв, — пробормотал он тише, выпрямляясь.  
Клаптрап тоже поднялся, покрутился на месте, описал круг возле Спарки и Капитана и издал довольный механический возглас. Последствия пытки теперь не мешали ему выполнять свои базовые функции, и Спарки, очевидно, снова был не нужен.  
— Съеби, — подтвердил Капитан благодушно.  
— Да, мой капитан!  
— Не ты. — Капитан поставил на Клаптрапа ногу, придавил к земле. Спарки покорно повернулся, чтобы съебать.  
— Окей, мой капитан! — согласился Клаптрап с той же механически жизнерадостной интонацией и громко прошептал Спарки в спину: — Лучше на дабстеп.  
Как будто можно было перепутать. Как будто был хоть один шанс на миллион, что Капитан добровольно позволит Клаптрапу свалить. Да он дрочил на этот древний ящик с гайками больше, чем на живых людей. Уж точно уделял ему больше внимания, чем собственному сыну.  
Ладно, может быть, немного личного к Клаптрапу.

Не то чтобы Спарки был против того, чтобы съебать. Иногда он прямо-таки мечтал свалить со сраной Пандоры — если бы только он точно знал, что в этом другом месте, которое не Пандора, всё будет по-другому.  
Но кому-то же удавалось свалить.  
Например, дяде Зейну — тому самому, который регулярно получал на День Наёмника, ха-ха, какая смешная шутка, совсем не заезженная, кучку наёмников. Наёмники никогда не возвращались, так что им никогда не нужно было платить. Может быть, поэтому Капитан их и заказывал вместо нормального подарка — скидочного купона на пушку от Маливан, или годового туристического абонемента на Эдем-2, или что там у нормальных людей считалось нормальным подарком. Спарки не знал точно, потому что Спарки никогда не интересовался. Он просто иногда забивал в поиск "Зейн Флинт" и пялился на три десятка страниц результатов, половина из которых была почти полностью идентична: одно и то же имя, одна и та же дата рождения, одна и та же физиономия на аватарках, в которой, пожалуй, можно было бы углядеть отдалённое сходство с Капитаном, если бы не тот факт, что мужик с аватарок был цифровой. Абсолютно, совершенно цифровой, даже не детальная раскрашенная в нормальные человеческие цвета имитация — голубая полупрозрачная голограмма. Может быть, Зейн Флинт был из тех техно-дрочеров, которые начинают с чего-нибудь малого, вроде дрона-помощника, потом приделывают себе механическую руку, чтобы лучше этим дроном управлять, потом импланты в глаз, импланты в мозг, в зубы, в позвоночник, и уже не могут остановиться, пока не превратятся в киборга, а оттуда остаётся только последний шаг — уйти в цифру насовсем, перестать существовать как человек и начать — как ограниченная алгоритмами копия. Спарки всегда казалось, что это стрёмный выбор — но хей, по крайней мере, им не приходилось торчать на Пандоре.  
Другой счастливицей, которой не приходилось торчать на Пандоре, была Сучка — и это всё, что Спарки о ней знал. Он даже не был уверен, что это её настоящее имя, а когда однажды попробовал спросить у Капитана, тот отрезал: “Мы не говорим об этой сучке!”, оставив Спарки ни с чем. Даже если имя и было настоящим, тётя либо его сменила, либо не стала указывать в соцсетях — Спарки, чувствуя себя глупо донельзя, однажды забил в поиск “Сучка Флинт” и, разумеется, ничего не нашёл, кроме доски, где какие-то солдаты с Гестии обзывали сучкой почему-то Зейна. И, наверное, к лучшему — Спарки всё равно не смог бы заставить себя написать ни ей, ни ему.  
“Эй, тётя Сучка/дядя Зейн, это твой горячо любимый племянник с Пандоры, про которого ты, вероятно, уже не помнишь или даже не знаешь — ну, в любом случае, не хочешь ли прилететь и забрать меня отсюда куда угодно, пожалуйста?”  
Чтобы они над ним посмеялись? Спасибо, не надо. Спарки был не дурак и знал, что всякие там тёплые родственные чувства — просто неправдоподобная херня, жанровый штамп сериалов из эхонета. На Пандоре на такое не велись.  
— Дабстеп, — сказал Клаптрап, и Спарки несолидно взвизгнул, со скоростью света закрывая результаты поиска. — Ты обещал!  
— Ничего я тебе не обещал! — возмутился Спарки. — Я тебя вообще сюда не звал.  
— Но я люблю дабстеп!  
— Свали, — пригрозил Спарки.  
— Я как раз собирался, — сказал Клаптрап. — Хочешь со мной?  
И уставился неподвижным круглым глазом на Спарки, который уставился на него в ответ. И конечно, Спарки моргнул первым.  
— В каком смысле “собирался”? Капитан тебе колесо в жопу засунет, когда поймает. Ещё глубже.  
— Поэтому мне и нужна твоя помощь!  
— С чего ты взял, что я буду тебе помогать?  
— Потому что мы друзья! — заявил Клаптрап восторженно. Спарки испытал отрицание такой силы, что не смог найти слов, чтобы возразить, только звуки, похожие на рвотный рефлекс (впрочем, они тоже выражали), но Клаптрап с готовностью их проигнорировал: — И потому что бандитская жизнь — это не для меня, все эти пытки и антисанитария и несоблюдение личного пространства — нгх, нет, спасибо. Может, какому-нибудь корпоративному задроту без карьерных перспектив такое бы и понравилось, но не мне. Я страдаю! И конечно, ты не сможешь спокойно слушать, как твоего друга день за днём бесконечно пытает ужасный злобный тиран — прости, я знаю, что он твой отец, но ты уже не ребёнок и можешь смотреть правде в глаза! Ну так что, друг? Дру-у-уг?  
Спарки, наконец нашедший было нужные слова, закрыл рот, так ничего не сказав.  
Он не испытывал ни капли желания помогать Клаптрапу, тем более в таком деле, за которое Капитан кого угодно бы живьём выпотрошил.  
Но и слушать, как Капитан развлекается, он и вправду больше не мог, и перспектива избавиться от Клаптрапа и его раздражающего голоса могла стоить даже этого риска.  
— Допустим, я заинтересован, — наконец сказал Спарки.  
— Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться! — заверещал Клаптрап счастливо; Спарки хмыкнул. — Значит, слушай сюда, друг: мы начинаем операцию “Дебандитизация”, и успех операции целиком зависит от твоего умения следовать планам.  
— А у тебя и план есть? — усомнился Спарки.  
— Друг, — повторил Клаптрап со значением и ухитрился при этом звучать снисходительно, — план у меня был с самого начала.  
И с самого начала он состоял из идиотизма, угадал Спарки мысленно.

— Так вот кто всё это время крал нашу рыбу, — сказал он вслух, когда узнал детали.  
— Тссссс! — сказал Клаптрап в ответ, выразительно приложив манипулятор к динамику, и выглянул из-за ящика.  
Рыба шкворчала от жара на своём вертеле и время от времени роняла сочные капли то с одного, то с другого бока на недовольно шипящие угли.  
И никто её не охранял. Хотя должны были — с тех самых пор, когда объявился загадочный Рыбий Вор, и рыба стала пропадать буквально из-под носов голодных бандитов, клан единогласно решил не оставлять еду без присмотра. Но Клаптрап, очевидно, был или поразительно талантливым, или поразительно удачливым вором — за всё время, пока он, изображая ниндзя, под прикрытием темноты пробирался из своего укрытия к костру и снимал рыбу с вертела, охранник так и не объявился.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Спарки, когда Клаптрап снова возник перед ним, прижимая горячую рыбину к корпусу. Пахла она так, что слюнки текли, и рука сама потянулась отщипнуть кусочек.  
— Не трогать! — Клаптрап стукнул его по руке. — А теперь мы вознесёмся!  
— Куда?  
— Для начала — на дракона. А потом...  
Не договорив, Клаптрап захихикал, развернулся и покатился к дракону. Спарки сделал ему в спину жест, который мог бы передать всю обречённость мира, вздохнул и поплёлся следом.  
— Да я ж на полминутки буквально поссать отошёл! — донёсся от вертела отчаянный вопль лишившегося рыбы раздолбая. Но лагерь спал, и никто не отозвался.  
Клаптрап двигался вперёд уверенными зигзагами, хаотичными на первый взгляд — но шагающий за ним Спарки быстро сообразил, что тот следует от укрытия к укрытию, из тени — сразу в тень, и понял вдруг, что тот и в самом деле проделывает это не впервые, что у маленького робота действительно был план — и, похоже, всё это время он своему плану успешно следовал.  
Ну то есть, серьёзно.  
Даже у сраного Клаптрапа был план.  
И только Спарки всё ещё ныл и торчал на Пандоре.  
Какой-то бессонный бандит — кажется, это был Джанки, хотя под маской сложно было понять, — лениво махнул им рукой. Спарки машинально помахал в ответ, и тут же сердце провалилось в пятки — их заметили! — но Джанки зевнул, отвернулся и принялся прохаживаться туда-сюда, почёсывая задницу.  
— Запрыгивай, — сказал Клаптрап и, как только Спарки шагнул на лифт, дёрнул рычаг.  
Лифт дёрнулся и пополз наверх, надсадно кряхтя и скрипя, и если до этого их никто не заметил, то теперь точно должны были. Спарки огляделся по сторонам, на всякий случай выглянул с платформы вниз — никто не вышел на шум, только Джанки, опершись на ограждение, ковырял в носу под задранной маской и пялился на океан, баюкающий льдины.  
Громыхнув последний раз, лифт остановился. Клаптрап радостно скатился на площадку, приложил манипулятор к корпусу и издал свист.  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно было этого делать, да? — пробормотал Спарки. — Жест. Тебе не нужно было делать жест. Ты робот. У тебя нет лёгких. Ты же просто воспроизвёл звук...  
— Чшш, зануда, — сказал Клаптрап, — моя девочка здесь.  
Спарки задрал голову.  
Быстро увеличиваясь в размерах, к ним приближалась огромная чёрная тень, загораживающая звёзды, перетекающая из формы в форму, пока наконец Спарки не опознал в ней бьющего крыльями гигантского ракка.  
— Я назвал её Афиной, потому что я скучаю, — заявил Клаптрап.  
— Мне, если честно, немного насрать, — сказал Спарки, нервно поёжившись: это был очень большой, очень агрессивный на вид ракк. — Моя роль в твоём грандиозном плане какова, напомни?  
— Ну, прямо сейчас ты можешь полюбоваться редчайшей и прекраснейшей Клаптичкой! — проорал Клаптрап радостно, перекрикивая хлопанье крыльев, и задрал рыбу над собой, насколько хватало длины конечностей. — Эй! Эй, детка! Я принёс твою любимую рыбку!  
Ракк заверещал, заложил круг над драконом и спикировал вниз. Спарки отшатнулся, закрыв голову руками, а когда посмотрел снова — ракк уже взмывал вверх, таща в пасти рыбину вместе с вцепившимся в неё Клаптрапом.  
— Пока, неудачники, и спасибо за рыбу! — донеслось от стремительно удаляющегося ракка.  
Но и на это никто не отозвался. Видимо, все уже слишком привыкли к этим постоянным воплям.  
Спарки попялился в небо ещё немного, пока чёрная тень ракка в нём не слилась окончательно с ночной темнотой, потом развернулся и отправился к себе.  
Спать не хотелось, и делать было нечего — не за Клаптрапа же переживать, — и он, чтобы убить время, снова зашёл в эхонет, лениво пролистал новостные ленты, посмотрел ролик про мута-котика, смешно промахнувшегося в прыжке, открыл уведомления.  
“А вот теперь мне нужна твоя помощь. Как и было предусмотрено планом!” — писал CL4P-TP.  
“Нет, реально, очень нужна”, — писал CL4P-TP.  
“Ну и что же загадочный dr4k0n_n4g1b4t0r пытается найти на моей страничке сотый день подряд?” — насмешливо интересовался некто Зейн Флинт.  
Спарки стремительно спрятал эхокомм под подушку и накрыл сверху одеялом для надёжности. Потом подумал и ещё навалил сверху скомканное покрывало. Потом не выдержал неизвестности, выдернул эхокомм из-под этой горы и вгляделся в экран.  
Определённо, ему писал Зейн Флинт.  
Один из тех трёх десятков страниц результатов поиска, этот был в списке верхним, если отсортировать по активности — очевидно, текущий аккаунт среди кучи заброшенных.  
“На статистику посещений дрочат только старпёры”, — набил Спарки торопливо и нажал “отправить”, не давая себе времени передумать.  
На всякий случай спрятал эхокомм обратно под подушку. Через пару мучительных секунд тот пиликнул снова.  
“Нет, правда, Афина уронила меня в сугроб вверх тормашками, и я не могу выбраться. SOS”, — писал CL4P-TP.  
Спарки застонал.

Он снова натянул куртку, пробрался сквозь безмолвный спящий лагерь и дальше — сначала по утоптанной дороге, потом свернул к берегу и пошёл вдоль кромки воды — море дышало обжигающим холодом, и Спарки нахохлился, пряча нос в поднятый воротник. Потом пришлось карабкаться вверх по склону, огибая облюбованную мордоплюями ложбину между скал, красться по отшлифованному ветрами льду и наконец продираться сквозь сугробы, пока наконец он не увидел торчащий из снега железный корпус и беспомощно крутящееся в воздухе колесо. Спарки подошёл ближе, и колесо настороженно замерло.  
— Спарки, приятель, это ты? — позвал Клаптрап приглушённо.  
А что, если не я, и ты только что меня сдал, подумал Спарки.  
Но злиться не получалось; всё его существо занимало незнакомое волнение, требовательное и жадное, и ни глупость Клаптрапа, ни ледяная стужа, ни стучащая в голове после подъёма кровь не могли его усмирить.  
— Ты знаешь, что это я, — сказал Спарки, — ты всю дорогу за моим маячком следил и назойливо комментировал. И кстати, я бы на твоём месте отключил GPS-модуль, если ты не хочешь, чтобы Капитан нашёл тебя ещё до завтрака.  
— Хорошая идея! — сказал Клаптрап своим самым отвратительным жизнерадостным тоном.  
Даже на это Спарки не нашёл в себе раздражения.  
Он сел в сугроб рядом с Клаптрапом, потом откинулся назад, падая спиной в снег. Клочки мутных туч шустро сбивались в кучу на севере, грозя снегопадом, но пока их было слишком мало и, уползая, они оставляли после себя ясную черноту и сверкающую россыпь звёзд, которые выглядели сегодня совсем не так, как обычно.  
Где-то там, среди этих звёзд, были другие миры.  
Где-то там кто-то знал, что Спарки существует.  
— А я тут снежного ангела делаю, — сказал Клаптрап из сугроба. — Можешь присоединиться, если хочешь.  
Спарки помолчал, прислушиваясь к себе, и обнаружил, что хочет.

— У каждого нормального мужика, — сказал Кость, поднимая вверх указательный палец, — в жизни есть две главные страсти. Самые основные, как хлеб и масло в пирамиде потребностей масла.  
— В какой-какой пирамиде? — переспросил Додо.  
— Масла. И они…  
— Почему не хлеба и масла?  
— Потому что я заканчивал психологический факультет, а ты нет, вот и заткнись, — отрезал Кость. — Так вот, две самые основные страсти. Одна из них заставляет душу петь. Другая — заставляет хер вставать. И две самые большие страсти в жизни босса, как мы все знаем, это огонь и пытать Клаптрапа.  
Спарки торопливо проглотил полупрожёванный комок мяса, замычал, тряся головой.  
— Подожди, — выдавил он наконец, — подожди, у меня весь аппетит пропадёт, если я щас услышу, что Капитан имел Клаптрапа.  
С другой стороны костра кто-то хрюкнул от хохота и подавился едой.  
— Не, — покачал головой Кость, — Клаптрап — это для души.  
И он многозначительно поднял взгляд вверх — туда, где над их головами нависал дышащий пламенем Парящий Дракон.  
— Ну нет, — не поверил Спарки. — Да ну нафиг. Ты брешешь.  
Кость ухмыльнулся, обгрызая мясо со скажьего окорочка, неторопливо прожевал и кивнул:  
— Да, пацан, да. Если любовь с первого взгляда существует, это была она. Ты вроде не здесь был, а то ли у Барона, то ли ещё где, когда мы эту драконицу налаживали, приделывали трубы, клапаны ставили, чтобы горючее по трубам шло куда надо, и чтобы всей системой с одной панели управлять можно было. Так вот, после того, как мы всё переделали, там наверху, перед самой пастью, осталась одна труба — на неё топливо не идёт, она там нужна разве что для вентиляции, можно было бы убрать, но Капитан приказал оставить. Идеального диаметра, на идеальной высоте — отличная труба, чтобы её прочищать, если ты понимаешь, о чём я толкую… И я ни в коем случае не осуждаю, — Кость даже демонстративно поднял обе руки вверх, — у всех есть предпочтения, кто-то привязывает к щиту коротышек, кто-то любит присунуть в сливное отверстие бочек с кислотой — мы всё-таки в прогрессивном и толерантном обществе живём, да? Предпочтения есть предпочтения. Труба так труба, обычное дело. Вот только в такой сложной системе, как мы там навинтили, другие трубы тоже прочищать стоило, и не хуем, потому что если только где-нибудь засорится, весь огонь пойдёт не туда, и пфшшш! — Кость изобразил взрыв руками, а потом оторвал зубами ещё кусок мяса с окорока.  
— И вот как-то вечером, — продолжил он, проглотив, — погода хорошая, небо ясное, чистое и такого оттенка синевы, на фоне которого пламя смотрится лучше всего. Уже видно звёзды, и драконица разгорячилась, и Капитан, романтик, конечно, не может ей отказать. Он достаёт хер из штанов, смазывает трубу мордоплюйским жиром, чтобы легче шло, и принимается за дело. Когда система работает, топливо подаётся порционно, и воздух в трубах с каждой подачей всё горячей — и Капитан, бывало, говаривал, что его больше всего заводило, как его девочка становится всё жарче и жарче с каждым движением. Только в этот раз она была ещё горячее, чем обычно, потому что одна из труб засорилась, и вспомогательный клапан заклинило. А горючее всё поступает и поступает, не успевает прогорать и поднимается выше — и раскалённый воздух уже обжигает, Капитан рычит, трахает эту трубу всё быстрее и яростней, как течную суку, но не останавливается, он не может остановиться, ведь он уже так близко, на самой грани… И вот, когда он наконец достигает пика — драконица кончает вместе с ним, и огонь хлещет вверх по вентиляционной трубе, той самой, в которую Капитан задвинул свой ствол по самые гранаты — а мордоплюйский жир сами знаете, как хорошо горит.  
Кость поморщился, прищёлкнув языком, и вместе с ним сочувственно взвыли все сидевшие у костра бандиты. Спарки едва подавил инстинктивный позыв прикрыть самое дорогое руками.  
— Капитан сказал потом, что не жалеет, — добавил Кость с уважением, когда возгласы утихли, — если бывает, мол, такая ебля раз в жизни, которая одна стоит сотни других, то с ним она как раз и произошла. Но из двух самых главных потребностей после этого у него оставалась только одна — а теперь и её не стало. Что ни говори, а вот это, — Кость поднял указательный палец вверх и замолк, давая остальным послушать доносящиеся с пыточной площадки вопли несчастного Донки, — всего лишь слабая замена. Не Клаптрап, совсем не Клаптрап.  
— Надо вернуть Клаптрапа, — сказал Додо со значением, и нестройный хор бандитских голосов согласился: “Надо вернуть Клаптрапа”.  
— Но подожди, — поспешно перевёл тему Спарки на первое, что пришло ему в голову, — а откуда ты знаешь эту историю в таких подробностях, будто сам участвовал?  
Вокруг костра снова понеслись смешки, и Джанки, передразнивая Кость, сказал:  
— У каждого мужика в жизни есть две главные страсти, и у некоторых одна из них — это передёргивать лысого, подглядывая, как твой босс трубу сношает.  
Шею Кости, подбородок, щёки залил густой румянец, яркий даже в сумерках, и он дёрнул вниз задранную для обеда маску, натягивая её до самых ключиц.

— Ну так что… Капитан спрашивал про меня? — поинтересовался Клаптрап.  
Под деланной небрежностью в его тоне проступала плохо скрываемая потребность быть кому-то нужным. Спарки она не нравилась, потому что Спарки узнавал в ней себя.  
До этого он ни за что бы не признался себе, что ревнует отца к Клаптрапу, но события пары последних недель порядком поменяли его угол зрения.  
Дело было не в том, что Клаптрап интересовал Капитана больше.  
Дело было в том, что Спарки не интересовал Капитана вообще. Сын Капитану Флинту был ни к чему — даже теперь, когда Клаптрап больше не стоял между ними, гораздо нужнее ему была очередная игрушка, что-то, что заслонило бы собой пустоту на пыточном крюке. Та вторая потребность, которая заставляет душу петь. Может быть, если бы Спарки подвесил себя на крюк за задницу или пробитые ладони и показал, как ловко он умеет уворачиваться от паяльника, Капитан бы и обратил на него внимание.  
“Спарки”, — сказал Капитан.  
На мгновение Спарки подумал, что именно это с ним сейчас и произойдёт, что побыть временной заменой тупому устаревшему роботу станет последним — и самым ярким моментом его жизни.  
А потом осознал, что это неправда.  
Что в его жизни уже случилось что-то более яркое, более важное. Подсказка — оно любит ставить на аватарку свою цифровую копию и шутить самые уебанские шутки в истории плохих шуток.  
Но главное — что он, Спарки, на самом деле не так уж и хочет внимания Капитана. Что, может быть, на самом деле Спарки не нуждается в нём уже давно.  
“Пап”, — сказал Спарки в тон, и Капитан посмотрел на него так, словно только сейчас вспомнил, с кем именно говорит.  
“Я уже обшарил Пустошь ледяных ветров”, — произнёс Спарки спустя полминуты молчания. — “Его там нет, одни мордоплюи. Может, они его сожрали. Но я могу обойти её ещё раз, если хочешь”.  
“Займись, сын”, — кивнул Капитан и отвернулся.  
В другое время даже такой короткий приказ наполнил бы Спарки горькой гордостью. Теперь он только кивнул, завернул пару рыбин с собой, бережно прицепил к карману эхокомм и отправился в Пустошь — к тому месту неподалёку от свалки, где Клаптрап устроил себе новый дом.  
— Конечно, Капитан спрашивал про тебя, — сказал Спарки и подпрыгнул. Не достал. — Весь клан спрашивал про тебя. — Подпрыгнул снова. Не достал. — От мародёров до последнего карлика — все хотят знать, куда запропастился наш Клаптрап и когда вернётся. — Подпрыгнул снова и наконец-то ухитрился зацепить провод за торчащий изо льда железный прут. Отошёл, окинул взглядом плоды своих трудов и сказал: — Зажигай.  
Внутри щёлкнул переключатель, затрещали искры, ойкнул Клаптрап, лампочки мигнули раз, другой и вдруг загорелись ровно и ярко. Клаптрап выкатился наружу и уставился на иллюминацию, словно зачарованный, а потом порывисто обнял Спарки:  
— Спасибо!  
— Спасибо мне отцовские бандиты скажут, когда им будет легче тебя найти, — отозвался Спарки. — Отпусти, ты холодный.  
— Никто не пойдёт сюда, кроме тебя, — сказал Клаптрап. — А ты помогаешь мне превратить это жилище в настоящий дом! Вот Капитан мне запрещал даже гирлянду повесить.  
— Уверен, теперь он разрешил бы тебе повесить даже две гирлянды, — сказал Спарки, — если бы ты только пообещал, что вернёшься к нему.  
— Нет. Не-е-е-ет. Не верю. Не-а. — Клаптрап помолчал и вдруг с надеждой спросил: — Ты точно думаешь, что разрешил бы?  
Спарки представил, как он возвращается в лагерь, ведя за собой Клаптрапа, как ликуют освобождённые из очереди на пытки бандиты, и Капитан говорит ему: “Хорошая работа, сын”. И забывает про него снова, вспоминая только когда в Клаптрапе снова что-то сломается, и день за днём, месяц за месяцем Спарки слушает надоедливое верещание Клаптрапа и мечтает выбраться подальше со сраной Пандоры.  
— Нет, Клаптрап, — сказал Спарки наконец, — он бы тебе эти лампочки в жопу засунул. А потом облил бы тебя горючим и поджёг, и, может быть, от вида двух самых важных страстей, объединённых в одно, к нему бы даже стояк вернулся, и вот тогда я тебе вообще не завидую.  
— Каких двух страстей? — не понял Клаптрап, и Спарки тихо фыркнул.  
— Забей, — посоветовал он и задрал голову, ловя мелкие колючие снежинки на язык. — В любом случае, я не собираюсь оставаться здесь надолго. Может быть, пойду навещу покойного дядю Барона — там теплее и эхонет лучше ловит. Так что если тебе больше ничего от меня не нужно...  
— Поможешь мне дотащить со свалки пару мёртвых клаптрапов? — с надеждой в голосе перебил Клаптрап.  
Спарки вздохнул и подчинился.

Те, кто родился и вырос на Пандоре, неизбежно обзаводятся двумя навыками: неплохо стрелять и сносно разбираться в технике. Своего первого клаптрапа Спарки разобрал лет в шесть — и теперь смутно припоминал, что первым делом открутил ему динамик. Тогда ещё клаптрапов на Пандоре было как на скаге блох, и даже Капитану они казались всего лишь надоедливым мусором.  
Построить с нуля ракету Спарки бы, конечно, не смог, но с примитивной техникой обращаться умел — и техника “Атласа”, оставшаяся в лагере Барона, была настолько же примитивна, насколько мощна; то, что нужно для солдафонов. Спарки провозился полдня, заправляя генераторы, подключая к ним оборудование и ковыряясь в настройках, зато закончив, получил в своё распоряжение стабильный сигнал от эхо-спутника, чистый от чужих передач канал и заодно видеонаблюдение за всем периметром лагеря — на случай, если бы кому-нибудь непрошеному вздумалось составить ему компанию.  
“Любишь технику, значит? — комментировал его успехи Зейн — Ну, до меня тебе наверняка далеко!”  
Для страшно таинственного наёмника с запредельно секретной работой Зейн слишком много трепался о себе.  
“Куда мне до человека, который прячется от наёмников, заводя в соцсеточках каждый раз новый акк, ничем не отличающийся от старого”, — подкалывал в ответ Спарки.  
“Не всем же быть такими сталкерами, как некоторые :D”, — писал Зейн. Прямо вот так и писал, с эмотиконом.  
Для того, кто так много трепался о себе, Зейн рассказывал о себе поразительно мало.  
С ним было свободно, он легко переключался с темы на тему, чувствовал, о чём Спарки хотел говорить, а о чём — избегал. “Читать” людей, заявлял он самодовольно, это самое необходимое качество для наёмника и похитителя чужих сердец; на случаи промаха с “чтением”, Зейн всегда держал наготове нелепый флирт или ещё более нелепую шутку. Он не был похож ни на Капитана, ни на Барона; пожалуй, ни на одного человека из тех, кого Спарки знал на Пандоре. И Спарки ловил себя на том, что немного завидует этой лёгкости, этому умению беспечно трепаться ни о чём и сходу располагать к себе других. Сам он так никогда не умел.  
“Я слышал, что у человека должно быть две главных страсти в жизни, — отослал ему однажды Спарки, — одна заставляет душу петь, а вторая — член вставать”.  
“Я тоже, кажется, это уже где-то слышал”, — ответил Зейн и добавил вдогонку ухмыляющийся смайлик.  
“И как по-твоему, это правда?”  
“Хм, — задумался Зейн, — ну смотри. Что заставляет мою душу петь? Пинта-другая хорошего пива, это раз. Удовлетворение от хорошо сделанной — и хорошо оплаченной, заметь! — работы, это два. Ну и, бесспорно, самый сексуальный, пусть и цифровой, двойник этой галактики, это три. А уж когда мы с двойником, да вместе, да в каком-нибудь баре отмечаем успешную работёнку — тут моя душа и сплясать может!”  
Спарки рассмеялся вслух.  
“Ну, а сколько было вторых, я и считать не возьмусь, — отправил Зейн, присовокупив подмигивающую рожицу. — А что заставляет твою душу петь, малыш Искорка?”  
“Я пока не уверен, — ответил Спарки, — но, наверное, больше всего мне нравится менять вещи. Взять что-то, разобрать на части, а потом собрать снова, но так, чтобы это было уже что-то моё. Что-то, что только я придумал”.  
“И что ты придумал?”  
“В последний раз я подумал, что было бы здорово приделать пистолету ноги. Чтобы он сам бежал и стрелял. Только не смейся, я пьян был”.  
Зейн ответил не сразу — наверное, всё-таки смеялся. Спарки не обиделся.  
“Если сделаешь, продай дизайн “Тедиор”, — наконец написал Зейн. — Они почти нищие, даже не могут позволить себе назначить награду за мою голову — а от тех, кто может, я и так слишком часто бегаю, чтобы за мной ещё и пистолеты с ногами гонялись”.  
Спарки представил, как Зейн удирает от пистолета, шустро перебирающего короткими ножками, и засмеялся снова.  
Про вторую страсть Зейн милосердно не спросил, и хорошо — Спарки всё равно не знал бы, что ответить. Он мало что успел попробовать, и уж точно ещё не разобрался в собственных предпочтениях.  
Но иногда, сжимая в руках эхокомм и глупо улыбаясь, он чувствовал, что ответ не так уж далеко.

Несколько недель спустя Зейн исчез.  
Так же неожиданно, как и появился — накануне весело трепался и сыпал остротами, а на следующий день просто пропал. Такое бывало и раньше, порой он мог не выходить на связь по несколько дней, и Спарки даже начинал слегка беспокоиться, но потом он снова объявлялся, как ни в чём не бывало отвечая на сообщение недельной давности или, явно распираемый новыми паршивыми шутками, требовал: “налей себе там стаканчик и устраивайся поудобнее, ща такое расскажу!..”  
Но в этот раз Зейн просто исчез и не вернулся — ни через неделю, ни через две, ни через три.  
Спарки скучал. И по Зейну, к которому привык — и просто от безделья и отсутствия компании. Он пересмотрел половину своих любимых шоу в эхонете, нацифровал тачку из тех, что держал Барон, и отправился гонять по равнинам, а после со скуки подобрал брошенную, видимо, солдатом “Атласа” пушку и ковырял цифровой замок, пока не смог взломать — пушка, правда, оказалась бесполезна.  
С удивлением Спарки обнаружил, что ему не хватает соратников по клану, их грубых шуток и болтовни, вечерних посиделок у костра за ужином и пьянящих адреналином набегов на соседние лагеря.  
Ему не хватало Капитана.  
Чёрт побери, ему не хватало даже Клаптрапа.  
Спарки пробовал связаться с Джанки и Эдом, Костью, Трёхпалым и однажды даже отцом — просто так, чтобы узнать, как дела в лагере. Все они, словно сговорившись с Зейном, молчали.  
Может быть, они раздолбали эхо-вышку и не успели (или не смогли без помощи Спарки) починить?  
К четвёртой неделе беспокойство стало почти осязаемым, а пустой лагерь Барона осточертел Спарки до печёнок. Из коллекции Барона он выбрал самый быстрый раннер, взял с собой пару солдатских консервов, отключил генераторы и погнал в сторону лагеря.  
Неподалёку от Пустоши раннер завяз в снегу. Спарки бросил его там, завернулся поплотнее в куртку и побрёл через бескрайние сугробы — мимо заледеневшего озера, мимо сошедшего с рельса поезда, мимо свалки, мимо жилища Клаптрапа — он действительно почти прошёл мимо жилища Клаптрапа, не узнав его сразу — почти полностью занесённое снегом, безмолвное и тихое, оно походило на то, что Спарки оставил здесь в последний раз, не больше, чем похожи живое и труп.  
Спарки позвал, поскрёбся в дверь. Клаптрап не отозвался.  
Он обошёл пустое жилище и спустился мимо по обледенелому склону, обогнул поселение мордоплюев и вышел к обезлюдевшему форпосту. Спустился ниже, почти к самому берегу. Отсюда уже виден был лагерь — тихий, неподвижный, ни дыма от костров, ни прохаживающихся взад и вперёд караульных.  
Спарки ускорил шаг, всё быстрее и быстрее, и наконец, не выдержав, побежал.

“Отца убили. Это были Искатели, больше некому. И не только его, весь клан, всех — они даже Клаптрапа убили, Зейн. Здесь совсем никого не осталось”.  
Зейн не отвечал.  
Спарки чувствовал, что это правильно. Чего он хотел, быть нужным кому-то из своей семьи? Хорош же он, требовать от других чего-то, когда сам сбежал и отсиживался, развлекаясь в одиночестве, в тот момент, когда был нужен своим больше всего. Только справедливо, что ему теперь не отвечают тоже.  
Спарки говорил в эхокомм зло и тихо. Он уже не ждал, что ему ответят — куда бы ни делся Зейн, это было неважно; он и Спарки существовали в совершенно разных мирах. Одним миром были все остальные планеты, вместе взятые; другим была Пандора, её собственные законы и правила.  
Эхо-вышка на самом деле была в порядке — разумеется; сидя в своей бывшей комнате в лагере, полном мертвецов, Спарки открыл эхонет и запостил объявление на главную доску:  
“ОТКРЫТА ГРУППА ПОМОЩИ ЖЕРТВАМ ИСКАТЕЛЕЙ ХРАНИЛИЩА”, набрал он в заголовке.  
Он писал быстро и легко, слова текли сами, уверенно ложась в строчки: тут — неловкая острота, там — выражение сочувствия; Спарки умел “читать” этих людей, этих потенциальных жертв, лишившихся кого-то близкого, как хороший наёмник умеет “читать” свою цель.  
Пистолет, который выронил, падая на колени, Капитан, Спарки взял с собой.

(это конец.)

(а это подорожник: )

Кто-то стаскивал с него рогатый шлем.  
Голова разрывалась от боли, лицо было залито кровью, липкой и холодной, и больше всего Спарки хотел, чтобы от него отстали и дали умереть спокойно.  
— Что ты тут устроил, малыш Искорка? — спросил кто-то.  
Спарки застонал.  
— Я проходил три стадии принятия потери, — пробормотал он, когда язык отлепился от нёба.  
— Вроде их больше. Пять?  
— Нет, — сказал Спарки, не открывая глаз, — три. Огорчиться, разозлиться и пойти пристрелить уёбка, который это сделал.  
— И как твоё принятие?  
— Болит, — пробубнил Спарки. — Ангел, зачем они стреляли в шлем. На мне же даже рубашки не было. Зачем именно в шлем. И зачем ты здесь.  
— Стимулятора вот тебе принёс, — сказал кто-то жизнерадостно и в подтверждение своих слов воткнул в Спарки иглу.  
— Я не про это, — сказал Спарки.  
— Ассасин Единичка. Последняя форма. Долгая история, расскажу в другой раз.  
— В другой так в другой, — согласился Спарки и наконец-то разлепил глаза и посмотрел.  
Он был совсем не цифровой. 


End file.
